


【朱白】 哥哥

by carouselattwilight



Category: Chinese Actor RPS, Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carouselattwilight/pseuds/carouselattwilight
Summary: ooc预警未成年预警写的都是假的





	【朱白】 哥哥

在这个世界上没有哥哥不对亲弟弟好的道理。

但朱一龙偏偏就是个例外。

他比白宇大两岁，和白宇一般高，从来没有一个哥哥该有的样子。

对于白宇来说，从小时候有记忆开始，朱一龙抢他的零食，弄坏他的玩具。再大一点的时候，抢电视机的遥控器，每次吃饭和白宇抢他喜欢吃的东西。白宇这种时候就软软的叫朱一龙，哥哥。

起初，朱一龙对这个称呼没那么敏感。后来有一次，朱一龙梦见白宇被他压在身下，浑身透着粉红，嘴里叫着，哥哥，哥哥，慢点。那是他第一次梦遗。所以在那之后白宇每次叫他哥哥，他的耳尖都会瞬间烧起来。

学校里有很多女孩子喜欢白宇，从小到大朱一龙不知道撕过多少封情书。朱一龙不允许白宇拆开。

“你敢拆开试试？”朱一龙总是霸道的捏着白宇肩膀威胁他

“我当然不拆啦，哥哥。”白宇总是打着哈哈无所谓的糊弄一下朱一龙。其实就算朱一龙没撕，他自己也会撕的。

朱一龙觉得自己可能喜欢上白宇了，对，自己的亲弟弟，白宇。朱一龙偷偷用家里的电脑科普，每次白宇凑过来，朱一龙就眼疾手快的切成哆啦a梦的界面，白宇就坐在他旁边和他一起看。后来有一天朱一龙中途去了次洗手间，白宇偷偷把页面最小化，开始看起了浏览器记录。

“喜欢上自己的亲弟弟怎么办？”  
“男生喜欢男生怎么办”  
“同性恋”  
“同性恋是病吗？”

白宇翻着翻着，突然笑了。那天晚上，白宇抱着自己的小被子跑到朱一龙房间，“哥哥，一起睡吧。”

朱一龙愣了一下，身体诚实的为他移出位子。朱一龙永远也忘不了那晚，两个人面对面的躺着，月光映在白宇脸上，他坏笑着问，“哥哥喜欢我吗？”

朱一龙没回答，白宇在那之后总是有意无意的撩拨着朱一龙，直到那人脸红为止。

这天白宇的学长不知道哪里搞来他的微信，偷偷给他发了一条。

“学弟，放学在学校车库等我一下可以吗？我有事情要请教你。”

白宇愣了一下，想了想还是回了一句，好的。

这人喜欢白宇挺久了，但碍于他打不过朱一龙，就只能算好朱一龙去打篮球的时间来约白宇出来。

白宇放学后没去看朱一龙打篮球直接去了车库，到那时候正看到学长靠着墙角在那抽烟。白宇向前走了几步，“请问，有什么事吗？”

那人还是第一次如此近距离的看清白宇。白宇的唇形很好看，白色校服T恤被车库灯照的有些透，隐隐约约还能看清他的腰身。那人咽了咽口水，有些兴奋的向白宇靠近，在他耳边吹了口烟气。白宇被呛的咳嗽了几声，揉了揉眼睛。

“没事我走了，我还要看我哥打篮球呢。”

“看你哥打篮球有什么意思？你俩不天天见面。”学长一听到朱一龙的名字就气不打一出来。白宇知道他没什么重要事情所以转身就要走，却被人一把拽住了手腕抵在墙上。

“别你哥你哥的了，叫声学长听听，学长带你玩点好玩的。”那人一脸坏笑的靠近白宇，手顺着他的上衣下摆就要往里伸。

“你干什么？！”

白宇刚想推开他，那人就被身后突然伸出的手拽着后衣领扯走。学长连看都没来得及看一眼就被一脚踹倒在地。

朱一龙今天早上和白宇约好放学要看他打球，可比赛都快开始也没见到白宇人影就去他们班找，这才知道白宇被人约走了。刚一到这儿就看到他被别的男人调戏，气的朱一龙踩在那人胸口在他脸上打了好几拳才肯收手。

朱一龙拉着白宇出了车库，一路上什么也没讲。白宇知道他生气了，“哥哥....不是你想的那样.....”

白宇拉着他的袖子，想让朱一龙看他一眼，可朱一龙一挥胳膊差点没把白宇甩到地上。白宇从来没见过这样的朱一龙，他开始慌了。“哥哥...哥哥....”朱一龙突然停下脚步，和白宇四目相对。朱一龙冰冷的目光让白宇不由自主的打了个寒颤。

“小白，看不出来啊。”朱一龙误会了那人与白宇的关系，只要一想到刚才白宇被人圈到怀里，那惹人怜爱的模样被别人看到，就恨的牙根痒痒。

白宇摇头，委屈巴巴的解释

“哥哥，我真没有，他只是....”

“只是什么？只是摸你的腰，只是想上你？是不是你觉得....”朱一龙看了看白宇，“你觉得我满足不了你？”

白宇听到他这话一愣，他怎么可以这么说。

朱一龙承认，他小时候抢白宇的东西就是因为喜欢看他惹人怜爱缠着他叫哥哥的模样，可是一想到白宇也会对别人这样......

“怎么，被我说中了？”

朱一龙打横把白宇抱起来，带着他往家走。一回去，朱一龙就把小孩儿扔到床上。

他不顾小孩儿的哭喊，就想扒下他的裤子。

“呜哥哥！哥哥...不要”

朱一龙突然觉得自己做的有点过了，他停止了动作。怀里的小孩儿哭的一颤一颤的。

“哥，哥哥，我，我发誓.....我对那个人 没有，没有那种想，想法”白宇哭的直打嗝，他从小就这样，吃辣打嗝，哭也打嗝。朱一龙心疼的亲了亲白宇脸颊，“好，哥哥相信你。”

“哥哥，我，我以后再也不和他们出去了”

“好”

“你，你要相信我”

“好，相信你”

“哥哥，哥哥和我在一起吧”

“.......”朱一龙被突如其来的告白吓了一跳，“你想好了吗？”

“嗯，从看到哥哥浏览器记录开始就想好了”

“你，你还看过我的记录？”

白宇看着朱一龙的反应笑了，“哥哥不想跟我在一起吗？哥哥不喜欢小白吗？”

“喜，喜欢啊.....”

“哥哥脸又红了”

“好，我们在一起。”

朱一龙抱着白宇，在他耳边说：“我们永远都要在一起。”


End file.
